Ofiara
by Direnli
Summary: Wiedział zbyt mało, by móc pamiętać swoje dawne życie i przyjaciół, czuł jednak zbyt wiele, by móc o wszystkim zapomnieć. Potwór, oto czym się stał i jakim jawił się w oczach już raz skrzywdzonej przez los dziewczyny. Każde z nich naznaczone przez własne cierpienie dawno utraciło nadzieję. Nikt więc nie podejrzewał, że te dwie udręczone dusze, może połączyć coś więcej niż ból. (AU)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Od autorki: **Ostatnio ogarnęło mnie zwątpienie i kompletnie straciłam ochotę na publikowanie tu czegokolwiek. Postanowiłam się jednak nie zrażać z nadzieją, że może kiedyś doczekam się jakiegoś odzewu. Kto wie, może jestem po prostu zbyt niecierpliwa.

W każdym razie zapraszam od czytania

... i komentowania ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Z każdą kolejną wiosną coraz trudniej było mu przypomnieć swoje prawdziwe imię. Nie było mu jednak pisane odnalezienie spokoju w zapomnieniu. Jego imię wracało do niego w snach – to był szept, odległe tchnienie kobiecego głosu. Wołała go, ale nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć.

Budził się nie pamiętając ani jej twarzy, ani choćby brzmienia jej głosu. Minęło już zbyt wiele lat, by to uczucie pustki bolało jak dawniej. Żałował tylko, że klątwa nie odebrała mu wszystkich wspomnień, a uczyniła z niego potwora w pełni świadomego swojej ludzkiej przeszłości. Nie potrafił przywołać z pamięci wyglądu, czy charakteru swoich przyjaciół. Miał jednak pewność, że byli dla niego wszystkim. Wiedział też, że kiedyś chcąc ich ochronić przed jakimś wielkim złem – wrogiem, którego imienia i celów już teraz nie pamiętał, zaczął szukać nowej, potężniejszej mocy.

Dostał ją. Pokonał zło. Uratował życie wszystkich bliskich swemu sercu. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że cena, jaką przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić, będzie aż tak wysoka. Jego sprzeciw był niczym wobec losu, który nieświadomie sam dla siebie zgotował.

Dobrze pamiętał słowa przysięgi, przypieczętowującej jego nową moc. _Za przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość moich przyjaciół, aby już więcej nie cierpieli._ I tak też się stało. Kiedy składał tę przysięgę, nawet nie mógł przypuszczać, że obróci się ona przeciwko niemu. Moc, którą zyskał, pozwoliła mu wyjść zwycięsko z każdej bitwy i wybawić jego przyjaciół od okrutnej śmierci. Lecz siła, którą dzierżył, była zbyt potężna. Z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było mu nad nią zapanować. Wszystko skończyło się i rozpoczęło tego samego dnia, kiedy w niespodziewanym ataku szału niemal poważnie zranił swoją ukochaną, a dawno wypowiedziane przez niego słowa wróciły do niego.

Od tamtej chwili to on stał się największym zagrożeniem dla swoich bliskich. Związana słowami przysięgi, darowana mu moc bezwzględnie rozprawiała się z każdym, kto nastawał na życie jego przyjaciół. Moc nie była jednak w stanie targnąć się na życie własnego pana. Nie mogąc mu go odebrać, zdecydowała się pozbawić go czegoś równie, a dla niego nawet bardziej cennego. Jego przyjaciół i rodziny. Pozbawiła ich wspomnień o nim, by nie mogli cierpieć po jego stracie. Nie była jednak tak samo łaskawa wobec niego.

Wiedział zbyt mało, by móc ich pamiętać, czuł jednak zbyt wiele, by móc o nich zapomnieć. To nadal nie wystarczało, by nasycić moc. Każdego, kogo słowa przysięgi naznaczyły wrogiem bliskich jej pana, miał spotkać tylko jeden los – śmierć. I tak moc, nie mogąc zgasić w nim iskry życia, odarła go z człowieczeństwa, czyniąc go żądnym krwi potworem. Istotą nie pragnącą niczego więcej, jak zakończenia swojego nędznego żywota, obdarzoną jednak zbyt zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania, by mogła zdobyć się na samobójstwo, przy tym na tyle potężną, by nie mogła znaleźć wybawienia w śmierci z rąk człowieka.

Moc doskonale znała jego największe lęki, dlatego stworzyła z niego potwora łaknącego ludzkiej krwi. Gdyby dręczył go tylko sam głód, z którego niezaspokojeniem poza szaleństwem nie wiązałyby się żadne inne konsekwencje, zdobyłby się na to, żeby zaszyć się gdzieś w jakiejś głuszy, dalekiej od siedlisk ludzkich i niedostępnej dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Krew nie była jednak zwykłym pożądaniem czy obietnicą poszukiwanego spełnienie. Nie, krew była dla niego życiem. Bez niej powoli i boleśnie obumierał, a na jego ciele zaczynały pojawiać się broczące czarną posoką rany, które po przeciągającym się okresie postu zaczynały po prostu gnić. Czasem nawet krew nie wystarczała, by jego ciało mogło całkowicie się zregenerować. Wtedy rana zasklepiała się tworząc wyraźną bliznę, z którą nie dało się już nic więcej zrobić.

Dlatego instynkt, który wbrew jego woli trzymał go przy życiu, nie pozwalał mu na zrezygnowanie z ludzkiej krwi. Wciąż jednak pod tą potworną maską był człowiekiem i ilekroć zaspokajał potrzeby swojego ciała, cierpiała na tym jego dusza. Musiało minąć kilkanaście lat, by w końcu w pewnym stopniu mógł się pogodzić z tym, czym się stał. Dopiero jednak krążące o nim ludowe opowieści doprowadziły go do życia, a właściwie egzystencji, jaką teraz prowadził.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że najdłuższym odstępem czasu na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić pomiędzy jedną dawką krwi, a drugą by nie stracić nad sobą panowania, był jeden rok. Legendy, którym coraz więcej osób zaczynało dawać wiarę , naprowadziły go na ten pomysł. Lecz wcielił go w życie dopiero, kiedy dotarł do dość dużej, ale wyjątkowo odległej od innych skupisk ludności, wsi.

Z zapadnięciem zmroku napadł na nią. Nie zamierzał jednak zrównać wsi z ziemią. Jego celem była skromna świątynia w jej centrum. Nie zdążył jednak postawić dwóch kroków na świętej ziemi, kiedy drogę zastąpiła mu młoda kapłanka. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego potwór o ludzkiej twarzy i drobna, ale dumna postać kobiety, wpatrywali się w siebie. Czas ten wykorzystali uzbrojeni mężczyźni, którzy zaskoczeni nieoczekiwanym spoczynkiem demona, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdecydowali się go otoczyć. On jednak właśnie na to czekał, potrzebował świadków. Zwrócił się do kapłanki, ochrypłym i grubym głosem. Minęło dobrych parę lata odkąd miał okazję ponownie go użyć w rozmowie z drugim człowiekiem. Zaoferował, że opuści i już więcej nie zaatakuje wsi, jeśli co roku będą składać mu w ofierze młodą dziewczynę, która nie straciła jeszcze swojego dziewictwa.

Stojący obok mężczyźni nie chcieli nawet o tym słyszeć. Kapłanka uciszyła ich jednym ruchem ręki, a kiedy zebrała na sobie uwagę wszystkich, z godnością podnosząc głowę, spojrzała prosto w przekrwione oczy potwora, na których dnie czaił się głód i szaleństwo. Jej odpowiedź go nie zaskoczyła. Dobrze znał tego rodzaju wyraz twarzy. Kapłanka czuła się odpowiedzialna za życie wszystkich mieszkańców. To był wzrok kogoś, kto nie próbował uciekać od tego obowiązku.

Gdy chwilę później odprowadzani wzrokiem mieszkańców opuszczali wieś, patrząc na pewnie kroczącą obok niego w poczuciu dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku kapłankę, czuł szacunek. Przede wszystkim zazdrościł jej jednak tych smutnych i pełnych wdzięczności, żegnających ją spojrzeń. To wtedy po raz pierwszy, od bardzo dawna zrozumiał, jak wiele stracił. Żal zalał jego serce. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie potrafiąc zapanować nad tym uczuciem, zaczął warczeć. Natychmiast umilkł, na krótką chwilę łapiąc wzrok kapłanki. Obrzydzenie i potępienie. Dla niej był potworem, demonem, który zaatakował i naruszył spokój jej wsi.

Przyśpieszył, myśląc tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej ją zabić. Nie chciał dłużej czuć na sobie jej wzroku.


End file.
